


Squeaky Chairs

by array



Series: Of Office Chairs & Caffeine [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Office Setting, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork, actually my first work ever, and also stressed, be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/array/pseuds/array
Summary: Kei is spinning around in an office chair.That's it, that's the plot.(A drabble I wrote on the train.)





	Squeaky Chairs

The office chair shook slightly as he pushed off from the ground more vigorously, leg struggling to keep up with the speed. The sound is light years away from him, his only task is to keep spinning until he gets so dizzy that he can no longer think.

“Tsukki.”

He hums absentmindedly, a wordless response to an annoyed reprimand.

“Tsukki.”

There are footsteps, and then two hands are holding on to the armests, and—

It stops.

His body sways a little to the side from the abrupt decline in velocity; he stares straight ahead with no real focal point. Everything is blurry and unfocused because he willed it to be, despite the glasses resting on his nose and ears.

He doesn’t feel quite real.

“Hey,” a soft voice says. It’s likely coming from the black blur to the right, the one blocking the rest of the blur.

He hums again, questioning, and turns his face slightly. His gaze struggles to keep up but finally it rests on a freckled blur that soon comes into focus.

Tadashi looks tired, but concerned. Kei suddenly remembers what they were doing there in the first place; Tadashi has an important exam coming up and Kei offered his office up as a study room. No way he could’ve gotten any studying done with the constant creaking of the chair.

“Shit,” he mumbles, dumbly. He raises his glasses and rubs at his eyes, trying to manually get them to focus no matter how exhausting it may be. “I’m sorry, Tadashi.”

There’s a small rise at the corners of his lover’s lips. “It’s alright, Tsukki.” he pauses. “Are you? Alright, that is.”

“Tired,” is all he manages to say, making a move to get up from the chair. Tadashi takes a step back, giving him the space he needs.

“Wanna go home, then?”

“No, you don’t study well at home, we can stay.” He turns around in the bright office with glass walls, sees the coffee machine on the other side and thinks better of it. “I’ll, uh, just nap right here, if that’s alright with you,” he decides, walking over to the black leather couch where Tadashi had been sitting earlier. He can take the armchair, he reasons.

A small giggle. “That’s completely fine, Tsukki. Sweet dreams.” There are light footsteps, and then soft lips pressing against his forehead. Long, slender fingers work their way up from around his shoulders, stroking his hair and then gently removing his glasses. “I love you.”

He hums an affirmative, already half asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind!! I'm an anxious bean


End file.
